jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Jack the Ripper
|japname = 切り裂きジャック |romname = |engname = Jack the Ripper |birthname = |namesake = Jack the Ripper |stand = |prisonerno = |horse = |age = unknown (appears 40s) |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = Late November, 1888no earlier than Dec 1st, per Chapter 41 |gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood = |race = Zombie |nation = British |hair = Dark |eyes = |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |occupation = Serial Murderer, zombie subordinate |affiliation = Dio Brando |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = Vol. 1 Ch. 6 A Letter From The Past (mentioned); Vol. 3 Ch. 18 Jack the Villain and Zeppeli the Eccentric (full appearance) |mangafinal = Vol. 3 Ch. 24 Invitation to A Trap |animedebut = Episode 2 A Letter From The Past (Episode) |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood (PS2 Game) |seiyuu = Hisao Egawa (Movie & Game) Naomi Kusumi (Anime) |voiceactor = }} Jack the Ripper is an antagonist featured in Part I: Phantom Blood. He was inspired by the historical character who still remains a mystery today. Personality Jack the Ripper is shown to have a gentlemanly facade, able to convince a woman to walk with him on a dark night. When he reveals his true colors, he does not hesitate to stab the unarmed woman to death. As a vampire, this trait becomes even worse, as he becomes even more cruel and insane. Jack is shown to have a desire only to cut things and cause pain. Synopsis Phantom Blood Jack the Ripper, after killing what was presumably his last victim in reality, was selected by a then-incapacitated Dio Brando to become one of his vampire minions. Refusing at first, Jack attacked Dio, but only after seeing it didn't affect him that Jack accepted Dio's offer. Later, he corners Jonathan Joestar, Speedwagon and Will Anthonio Zeppeli on a tunnel, killing their horses and hiding inside the body of one. He is eventually injured by Zeppeli when he demonstrates his ripple, but escapes to a labyrinth, intending to attack from the darkness. Jonathan Joestar, now learning how to use the ripple, is able to eliminate Jack without dropping the wine of his glass, a task given to him by Zeppeli. Abilities After being turned into a zombie, Jack becomes even more insane than he was as a human. Not capable of feeling pain anymore, Jack uses this at his advantage by burying scalpels all over his body. Jack also has incredible speed, being able to kill a man, decapitate two horses and hide inside their bodies in a short time. Scalpel: With the scalpels buried in his body, Jack is able to expell then out just by contracting his muscles. He then can toss these knifes at great lenghts using the contraction power of his muscles, as if he was actually "producing" them in his body. Monstrous Knife: Remodeled from a torture instrument from the midle ages, Jack uses it to cut his foes to shreds. In Video Games JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood (PS2 Game) Gallery jackzombie.png|Zombie Jack the Ripper Scalpels.png|Jack launches the scalpels Jack's torture weapon.png|Jack's remodeled torture instrument Jack's death.png|Jack's death LF377.png|Zombie Jack the Ripper as depicted in the Anime References Site Navigation Category:Part I Characters Category:Real Life People Category:Deceased Characters from Phantom Blood Category:Male Characters Category:Zombies Category:Minor Antagonist